User talk:Angry Doraemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ShadowLand Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Solid Bow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaos379 (Talk) 08:47, 29 May 2012 Stone of Spirit I will gladly appreciate if you do NOT rollback a change like this. The original COMPLETE name is pure spirit not spirit. Thanks. ErrantNyles (talk) 14:24, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I do not know what are you talking about. If you want something original, it is . Do you have any proof before reproaching me? If you can see below "Stone of Pure Spirit", punch in my hypocritical mug. Angry Doraemon (talk) 15:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) http://img850.imageshack.us/img850/2373/stonef.png Upgrade an item after +100 without enough stones. You will see. I don't need to prove you anything, the DB's camp dump shows "Stone of Pure Spirit". Do not edit the name again or roll it back, there's already a redirecting link from Pure to Spirit and viceversa, otherwise I will have to make the pages protected or remove the rollback function to you. Cheers, ErrantNyles (talk) 16:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, really? I need to upgrade something after +100 and use that popping title regardless of its own description. That is great, it reflects reality much better. Anyway, enjoy your admin rights, faggot. Angry Doraemon (talk) 16:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I will close my eyes about that this time. Anyway, for the simple fact you are not in the position to talk about "database names", I won't lose more time on this discussion... when you'll have a dump file, maybe we can talk. Watch your words and what you do here, we want the wikia informations to be complete and clean as they are in the DB. ErrantNyles (talk) 18:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :I believe to my eyes. If you think that some cryptic shit will be helpful for players, fine. Most likely, you are editing this wikia for devs, but not for players. Angry Doraemon (talk) 19:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) That's my last warn. If you like to say stupid things, don't do it here and toward me. I refused to rejoin the GM team because of my work HERE on the wikia and because of the information I shared (drop rates, drops, locations and such). Don't be foolish man, if we have all 890 items in the game on this wikia it's because I risked to share them and I left even my 1000d/month for sharing informations. Last warn, ErrantNyles (talk) 19:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :You are too stubborn to understand that nobody care about the database titles, people want to read articles with recognizable titles. You should realize that your title is misleading, most of us do not have access to database or anything else, though we know it as "Stone of Spirit". But it is not an excuse for you, because you are living in a parallel universe that unfortunately does not reflect our reality. :P.S: Please, do not make me laugh by your warnings. Can you find some idiot that adds various stuff of fort prices, passive skills, etc? No, you can't. Because only 4 editors are active there. Angry Doraemon (talk) 20:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC)